memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cult of the Pah-wraiths
Cult of the Pah-wraiths or Cult of the Pah-wraiths ;Cult of the Pah-wraiths OR Cult of the Pah-wraiths: Duplicate articles, one should be merged and redirected into the other.--Tim Thomason 05:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ;Transport scrambler OR Transporter scrambler: Same deal. --Alan del Beccio 06:47, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Merge both sets of articles' Tobyk777 00:41, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Merge' both sets. --From Andoria with Love 20:41, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I'm gonna merge "Cult of the Pah-wraiths" into "C.O.T.P-wraiths", as at Pah-wraith, it's got a lower-case W. Can someone check which they were called in the episode for the Transport/er one? - AJHalliwell 20:29, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) **They have actualy been called both all throughout TNG and VOY. They are both valid names. Tobyk777 22:42, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Toby. They are the same names; the spelling is what is in question. I checked the scripts and the spelling is exactly: Pah-wraith, we really should eliminate the rest. As for Transport/Transporter scrambler...both were used. --Alan del Beccio 22:01, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) **No, I wans't talking about the Pah-Wariths. I was saying that they have been called both transport scramblers, and transporter scramblers. Sometimes the "er" is on the end but sometimes it's not. Tobyk777 00:09, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I've merged the latter. I think this topic is now closed. --Alan del Beccio 22:17, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Archived--Alan del Beccio 17:12, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Heaven's Gate :The Cult of the Pah-wraiths was based on the Heaven's Gate cult. I am removing this. For one, it has gone over a year without citation. For another, Heaven's Gate isn't the only suicide cult to have ever existed. My guess would be that this was based more on the larger phenomena, given the differences (such as lack of a comet or a spaceship coming or some such). In addition, the leader of Heaven's Gate intended (and succeeded) in dying with his members, something Dukat never intended to do. If citation can be found, it can go back. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:59, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Khosta Mojin?(sp?) I don't feel like an authority on the subject or anything, but I noticed a few things missing from this article. I saw no mention of the Fire Caves in which the Pah Wraiths are imprisoned, nor that upon destruction of the Book of the Khosta Mojin the Pah Wraiths are said to be imprisoned forever, since that book was supposed to be the only key to their freedom. There is also no mention of Khosta Mojin himself. The name seems to be the leader or representative of the Pah Wraiths. A mention about the battle between an avatar of the Prophets(Kira Nerys) and Khosta Mojin(Jake Sysko) on the promenade of DS9. While Kira was a willing vessel of the prophets, it is never made clear whether or not Jake was willing, or if he was taken by force. The battle was interrupted by Kai Winn Adami when she slowly flooded the promenade with chronoton radiation, which is fatal to the wraiths(and the prophets). The possession of these two, and this battle, aren't the only example, Gul Dukat is possessed twice, once at the time he murders Jadzeha Dax and releases the pah wraith into the Orb of Prophecy(thereby closing the wormhole until Ben Sysko can find the orb of the Emissary on Tyrene 3?), then again after being sacrificed to the pah wraiths by Kai Winn Adami, thinking that she would be the avatar, which showed the treachery of the wraiths. Keiko O'Brien was also possessed by a pah wraith, who tries to force Miles O'Brien to fire a massive pulse of chronoton radiation into the wormhole to kill the prophets(which is how we learn that this form of radiation is fatal for them). I also believe the cult was known as The Red Cult as well as the Cult of the Pah Wraiths. Finally, I noticed that there doesn't seem to be a reference link for the word "Pah" in this article. Someone unfamiliar with the word might find it difficult to understand without a link to the article on "pagh". I know this didn't cover everything(for instance, Kira's page doesn't mention her acting as avatar either), but I hope it helps someone fix the article... :First, it's Kosst Amojan, if you're looking for that info. :As for your other points, I think they're already covered on the Pah-wraith page (which is linked to on this page). A lot of those events (like and Keiko being possessed) had nothing to do with the cult itself, so are not included here.– Cleanse 23:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Re: Pagh - while I think it is 99% likely the Pah-wraiths were named for this concept, I don't recall this actually being mentioned. In any case, such a connection is better suited for the Pah-wraith page itself, not the cult page. – Cleanse 23:35, 26 January 2008 (UTC)